There have been proposals for ways to remotely control a pool cleaner (or pool robot) before. Thus, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,371 is known, which proposes a joystick remote control, allowing for control of the apparatus' movements. However, these robots are usually only remotely-controlled for recording an area to be cleaned or a predetermined route to be followed during the automatic cleaning stages.
The control devices and the processes implemented by them have not been described. However, the remote control of such an apparatus must be adjusted since the apparatus moves along in the water and therefore responds differently to control commands from a user compared to motors which move along in the air (cars, helicopters, planes, etc.).
Indeed, a submerged apparatus is not as reactive as a vehicle on land and is much less so than a vehicle in the air. Therefore, there is no risk of losing control and very little risk of collision in the case of errors in operation. The apparatus is also less sensitive to slight changes of speed or direction as its movement is usually slower due to the increased viscosity of water.
Furthermore, the apparatus' position is visually controlled by the user. The apparatus often moves along at the bottom of the pool however, and the visibility of the apparatus is therefore likely to be reduced (reflections on the water, considerable depth, raised surfaces under the water that are difficult to make out, cloudy water etc.).
In addition, most remote controls are not designed for use in or around a swimming pool as they have buttons, joysticks and so on, which are moving mechanical components and therefore cause problems in terms of water-tightness for the remote control box.